Knightmare
Knightmare (Real Name: Jacen Shade) is the host of a Symbiote, and is a villain from New York. Appearance Knightmare looks fairly skinny at first, but is actually quite muscular. He is of average height, and slightly above average weight due to muscle. His Symbiote normally disguises itself into the form of normal clothes, in this case it appears as a black shirt, black pants, and a long black coat. When his Symbiote is not disguised, it covers all of his skin in a shiny black layer, forms his fingertips into razor sharp claws, and his teeth sharpen into fangs as well. He doesn't like to for it to be totally undisguised however, so even in fights he often only undisguises his hands, letting them form into sharp claws for weapons. He has long black hair drawn back into a pony tail, and his eyes are normally black, but turn red when angry. Personality Knightmare is a complete psychopath. He enjoys making other people suffer, and takes extreme pleasure in torturing and killing people. He also seems to take pleasure in his own pain, often just laughing when being injured. Knightmare has also shown cannabilistic tendacies, sometimes drinking the blood of his victims, or even eating their hearts. He obviously doesn't have very many friends, but the ones he does have he is actually quite close to, and tries to not let any harm come to them. He is also a very good actor, and if seen in public seems like a totally normal and nice person. Despite seeming totally insane and out of his mind, he is actually very intelligent, as most psychopaths are. History As a child, Jacen Shade was brutally beaten by his father constantly. Eventually his father even killed his mother while in a drunken rage. This prompted Jacen to immedietly stab his father in the throat, killing him. That happened when Jacen was 9. His father was from the Southern United States, and now Jacen dislikes pretty much anyone with a Southern accent or who acts like a "Redneck". Seeing people like that often sets off his insanity, and makes it harder for him to keep up his act. He was in foster care for some time, but after several violent outburts (putting other children, and sometimes staff members in the hospital several times) he was just sent to a mental ward when he was about 16. He stayed there for about 2 years. He hated being contained, so he came up with a plan to escape. And that he did, killing the majority of the staff in the process. From then on he just lived on the streets as a criminal, killing people when he felt like it. He travelled around the country, visiting many cities and killing many people. He eventually made his way to New York and stayed there. He was intelligent enough to avoid being arrested as well. After the big bang, a Symbiote invaded his body and took over, which made Jacen take his criminal antics to a whole new level. Powers and Abilities Grey Symbiotic Costume: Jacen's possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being the host of the Symbiote, Knightmare that infected him after the event of The Big Bang. *'Constituent Matter Manipulation': Jacen automatically morphs his hands into claws upon using his symbiote. The claws are deadly claws that he tends to use as his main attacking weapons. These claws are strong enough to easily rip apart any normal human without any effort, and even rip through most metals. It also allows him to create tendrils to ensnare and trap enemies and grab onto things. *'Superhuman Strength': Jacen has the strength to easily bend a metal pole, and not only that but be able to lift up a car and throw it with just one hand without much strain. His strength can shatter the ground and create craters. He can easily smash through concrete and punch through most metals. *'Superhuman Speed': With his symbiote, Jacen can run at speeds superior to that of a regular human being. His speed far surpasses even the best olympic athletes, and can even match the speed of cars. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes': The level of agility Jacen has surpasses even that of the best athletes. He is able to climb buildings, even without wall crawling, and even manages to dodge bullets. He can dodge or block most blows in fights, even against very skilled martial artists. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissue of the symbiote covers Jacen's body, when in battle, and under the alias of Knightmare. This makes Jacen's body able to take more hits without getting injured, and also only gain small injuries for the injuries he does get. He can withstand bullets, energy blast, and falls from great heights without receiving any injury. *'Wall Crawling': Due to his symbiote being a descendant of Venom; his symbiote gives him the spider-like ability to crawl on walls, and stick to surfaces. *'Webbing': Like the wall crawling, the ability of webbing was inherited by venom, allowing Knightmare to create organic webs that are just like that of Spider-Man's webs. Category:Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Marvel Universe Category:Male Characters